Meeting the true Sophie
by Kayjolie
Summary: Parker learns how to access remotely her friends laptops and discover's something good on Sophie's. Not my best fic probably, but it s being fun writing it. Mature for future episodes. D/s relationship. Please coment and tell me what you think. Thank
1. Chapter 1

**MEETING THE REAL SOPHIE**

Parker was staring at the computer with her mouth wide open watching the seachs done during the past month. Hardison had being teaching her how to remotely access people's computers not realising the big risk that knowledge was about to mean on Parker's hands. The blonde girl had tried her know skills at a big cafeteria where she could check ramdom laptops. At first she was just trying to prove herself that she was able to do it without having to ask Hardison if she was doing ok, once she saw she was pretty good at it she started finding it funny. Husbands and wives cheating on their spouses, secret bank accounts, closeted gays reading porn, people lying to their boss about things... She realised it was really funny to check people's lives without them knowing and thought that she could try once at the office with their co workers laps. She was sure that taking an innocent look would help her socializing with Hardison, Nate, Elliot and Sophie. They were always telling her that she was sometimes too far away from human emotions and maybe they were right. Parker had no clue about how to find out what their friends liked or disliked and maybe getting inside their laptops would give her the info making them think Parker's social skills had improved.

Parker's idea was getting inside each laptop once and only taking a superficial look, small info about their google history, maybe checking their video games... and that's what she did at first. Nate's laptop was as boring as she had thought, family pics, info about new jobs,... nothing interesting so she settled her new objective, Elliot's. Elliot's was as boring as Nate though on his own way, plenty of info about cooking and martial arts some pics of the leverage team and the rest empty... well even Parker know that cooking and fighting were Elliot's hobbies. Next one was Sophie's. The blonde sighed thinking it was about to start finding all kind of information about fashion, and at first it was like that till she found a nice picture of a corset. It was a dark chained piece of lingerie that made Parker wonder how the woman would look on it and that's when she saw the link hidden on the photograph. Parker's curiosity was totally awake now and she couldn't help but clicking on it. Next think showing up on her screen made her jaw fell to the ground, she couldn´t believe what her eyes were witnessing.

_Are you ok Parker? you look pale, you seem to have seen a ghost._ Hardison was looking at her with a funny look on his eyes wondering what Parker was doing there. They all were used to the blonde being active and playfull and they arrived home to find her sitting in the kitched on a stool and staring at the screen with a weird look on her face.

The young girl look up to find the team back at home, she turned off the lap and silently thanked her brain for being smart enough to sit in a place where her friends couldnt see the screen of the laptop. _uhm no, yes... uhm... no... ok... uhm what has the question Nate? _

Sophie was looking at her with a look that said "this girl is getting crazier by seconds", Elliot laughed used to Parker's weirdness, Nate turned around listening to his name and not knowing what's going on, and Hardison sighed "_I asked you, not Nate, I asked you if you are ok Parker. You look pale."_

Parker stood up from her stool and took the lap on her arms squeezing it tight "_Yes. Perfect. Great. Amazing. Thank you Nate. As far as we dont have any job I'm going home. Good bye."_

Everyone was staring at her but no one said a word knowing that when Parker was on her own world there was no way anyone couldnt figure out what's going on in there. Hardison tried to make the blond girl to turn back but Elliot grab him by his shoulder "_don't bother man, you know her, when's she's on parkersworld there's nothing to do". _

The young girl felt like a million thoughts were hitting her brain, it was like her brain and her body were thinking too much and too fast even cutting her breath. Half of her knew that what she was doing was wrong, she was just realising that taking a look at their friend's laptops wasn't the good idea it had seemed to be at first, but the other half of her was overexcited. Parker was feeling a part of her that usually stayed numbed awaking from a long dream and the feeling that it was creating on her body because of what she just discovered on the net was making her feel alive. It was the first time Parker felt that alive without being jumping from a roof, or planning a con, or trying to find out how to deal with the newest and safest vault on the world and she was willingly ready to follow that feeling.

Parker barely had enough time to check everything she would have wanted on the brunette's laptop but she got enough info about a chat room where Sophie enjoyed some of her time and obviously she even had the chance to get what was Sophie´s nickname on it. Parker arrived home silently thanking the silly weakness of Sophie of saving her logging name on the main screen of the chat, once she would have relaxed she would log in to see what her friend was up to in that chatroom.

The feeling inside the blonde was the same she had everytime she needed to break some security system or to jump from a roof, but this time instead of making her feel alright and safe that feeling was waking up a stress feeling she didnt knew she could feel. Parker showered, got herself into soft cotton clothes and took a sit with a beer in front of her lap. Parker bite her lip and took a deep breath opening the web page and checking the info about the theme of the chatroom, spent a few minutes thinking about what name she should use as nick name and decided for some of her old favourite characters "Dru".

One hour and half and two beers later with her eyes glued to the screen and ignoring plenty of IMs curious about the new member of the chat she saw the name she was looking for logging in "xenia". Parker waited for 30 minutes watching how Xenia interacted with the rest of the members of the chatroom giving Parker the clues she needed to have. Parker had decided that she was curious about Sophie's life and she realised that the only way she had to know what Sophie really did there was thinking at it as a robbery, she had to find a role, find the vault, find out what kind of vault was and finally breaking it, and she had already found the three first steps. She had always wanted Sophie, she wanted to feel and taste the brunette but she was impossible to reach till now that the blonde found her weakness. If Sophie had a weakness for powerful dominant women Parker was going to teach her a few things, so she opened xenia's IM and licked her lips.

**Dru (Parker):** hello xenia, nice to see you..

**xenia (Sophie):** hello, do I know you?

**Dru (Parker):** no, but that's going to change pretty soon.

**xenia (Sophie): **chuckles

**xenia (Sophie): **I've heard that too often. Don`t get me wrong I do not mean to sound rude but it's the first time I see you here and I hear so often women telling me they will be what I need that I cannot do anything but laugh.

**Dru (Parker): **I just said we're going to meet, and we will. I'm not playing any game here. Are you?

**xenia (Sophie): **no. I'm not.

**Dru (Parker): **Good. Then everything you need to know right know is this.

**Dru (Parker): **I'm not playing

**Dru (Parker): **I know you need a strong woman to calm down your desires. Those desires you haven't told anyone.

**Dru (Parker): **I'm probably younger than you, because I usually am younger than my lovers.

**Dru (Parker): **There's probably 10-15 years difference between you and me.

**Dru (Parker): **You will try to keep appart of me because of that, but eventually you will find it a turn on.

**Dru (Parker): **I won't take anything from you

**Dru (Parker): **You will give me everything on your own free will

**Dru (Parker): **I will rock your world so hard that someday you will really find yourself kneeling in front of me happy to have found me.

**Dru (Parker): **And this is everthing you need to know right now about me. I'm the woman that is going to own you, but you will find out the rest step by step.

**Dru (Parker): **I will see you tomorrow. If this wakes up your curiousity, DO NO TOUCH YOURSELF TODAY.

**Dru (Parker) has left the chat.**

Parker had said everything without knowing why but really feeling the need to make Sophie submit on her own will, she was willing to prove Sophie she could give her everything the brunette needed. Talking on the chat with Sophie had being something natural for her, it was like she really had something hidden inside her that made her said those things knowing it was the right things to say, even when she logged off from the chat room she instinctively knew that it was the right thing to keep Sophie's curiosity on the edge.

Sophie had left Nate's house thinking about her own things and not worrying much about Parker's behaviour. She adored the young girl and if they weren't friends the brunette would be happy to share her bed with the blonde, but Parker was Parker and those attitudes were something pretty common on her.

The brunette took a cab and reached her home, took a comfortable bath and got herself comfortable at home before turning on her computer and logged into a chat that made her feel alive, The Dungeon. At first she logged into the chat to do some research for a con she was planning and eventually realised that her body felt aroused with the theme and that she felt really well sexually submitting to a woman. She even met with a few women but didn't worked out, some didn't were the kind of dominant she was looking for, for some she wasn't the kind of submissive they were looking for, and well... one was even a man. As the time went by Sophie kept visiting the chat and having fun, sometimes chat was good enough for her to end up doing cam and masturbating for someone on the other side of her screen but longing to find a woman with whom she could really click in more ways that sex and today she felt like she just did it.

That woman named Dru really looked interesting, wasn´t looking for sex on cam, or a quickie at some hotel room, hadn´t asked anything personal... just made Sophie feel curious and wet. Sophie was speechless reading everything Dru had to say, but she was even more speechless when she logged off leaving her wondering what was going on and wanting more. Unconscioulsy Sophie had allowed her hand to travel south and was over her shorts on her crotch feeling her own arousal waking up, she read again the last sentence and sighed taking her hand away of her pussy sighing thinking that she could wait and see what happened.


	2. The temptation

Parker decided to not log the next day, and either the next or the next. Sophie needed to want her as badly as she needed the brunette. She created another user and daily logged to watch Sophie politely declining other people on the chat.

On the other side there was the brunette feeling how her body was in flames, she wasn't use to have to wait to get her release. She had tried several times to touch herself, she had driven herself to the edge three times during that week only to stop before cumming, for some silly reason that young girl was inside her head and she couldn't give herself the release she needed. Sophie logged daily and waited to see if the other woman logged but never happened, she knew that the girl was simply making clear her point, _**Dru (Parker): **__You will give me everything on your own free will. _ The worst part that waiting for the unknown woman to log was that Sophie was craving sexual release and she was just more and more tun on as the days passed by without getting any release and that was making her cranky and moody.

Parker had enjoyed watching Sophie going crazy for the whole week and decided that it was enough punishment. She knew that Sophie was a pretty sexual woman and considering she was in a constant bad mood was the clue the blonde nodded to know Sophie was following her instructions about not touching herself. However Parker wanted to be fair with Sophie and behaved following the same order she had given Sophie so the blonde had not had an orgasm in a whole week either.

It was the 7th day of week that had look eternal for both of them, Sophie logged xenia on The Dungeon wishing Dru was there but she wasn't, she went to the kitchen and took a glass of wine. Half an hour later Parker's Dru was logging on the screen.

Parker was sipping from her beer wondering whether to greet her friend or wait and see what happened when she saw the incoming IM.

**xenia (Sophie):** it's being 7 days

**Dru (Parker):** yes

**xenia (Sophie):** a week

**Dru (Parker):** yes

**xenia (Sophie):** a bloody week

**Dru (Parker):** a week, 7 days, 168 hours, 10.080 min, 604.800 min

**xenia (Sophie):** …..

**Dru (Parker):** I know how long it's being and as far as you're all cranky I'm going to guess you followed my command and you are going crazy. Am I wrong xenia?

**xenia (Sophie):** it's being a bloody week, you said tomorrow

**Dru (Parker):** Am I wrong xenia?

**xenia (Sophie):** shakes her head

**xenia (Sophie):** grrr no

**Dru (Parker):** say it, I wanna hear it xenia

**xenia (Sophie):** I haven't touched myself

**Dru (Parker):** say it, I wanna hear it

**xenia (Sophie):** I haven't touched myself. I haven't cum.

**Dru (Parker):** please xenia, we're both grown ups, and we both know what's the right answer, I do not want to log off and get upset with you as soon as we met, so please SAY IT

**xenia (Sophie):** I... I followed your commands. I've touched myself but I couldn't finish it

**Dru (Parker): **Good, now tell me. It was something you freely did?

**xenia (Sophie):** I'm dying here, please... I need to do it

**Dru (Parker):** rules are pretty clear I think xenia. I command you willingly obey.

**xenia (Sophie):** sighs

**Dru (Parker): **smiles. Why didn't you finished your masturbations xenia?

**xenia (Sophie):** I couldn't. Don't know why.

**Dru (Parker): **I think you do, but I'm not going to push those boundaries yet.

**Dru (Parker): **I like fair play, I would not ask something I cannot do myself.

**Dru (Parker):** I have a responsibility here I want you, I want you to get what you long for but you have to give me something in return.

**Dru (Parker): **works both ways, so as far as you did what I asked you to I will say I did it too and I have kept my hands on my pockets for the whole week.

**Dru (Parker): **Anything to say?

**xenia (Sophie):** I'm speechless. Thank you I guess... but... why?

**Dru (Parker): **I have to trust you and you have to trust me. I will only punish you with things I know you can take, and to find out what you can take I need to try it on my own.

**xenia (Sophie):** can I now?

**Dru (Parker): **No.

**xenia (Sophie):** what? why?

**Dru (Parker): **have you being yourself this week? or have you being cranky and moody with your friends and at work?

**xenia (Sophie):** I've being not much myself

**Dru (Parker): **is it fair to your friends?

**xenia (Sophie):** no...

**Dru (Parker): **exactly

**xenia (Sophie):** are you punishing me because you made me horny and didn't let me cum and I was moody because of that?

**Dru (Parker): **not exactly. I want you and I want to own your pleasure, but its not fair your friends have to deal with your behavior because you like me controlling you.

**xenia (Sophie):** but it's not fair, we don't know yet.

**Dru (Parker): **will you hold it for me for another week?

**Dru (Parker): **will you keep yourself on the edge for me?

**Dru (Parker): **i want to know you will be all week wet and ready and holding it for me

**Dru (Parker): **i need to trust you

**xenia (Sophie):** it's not fair

**Dru (Parker): **you won't regret it and we both know you will be cumming like crazy next time.

**xenia (Sophie):** but...

**Dru (Parker): **shhhhh. I have to go now. See you in a week baby.

**Dru (Parker) has left the chat.**

Parker logged off feeling her own body about to explode with pleasure. Teasing Sophie was delicious. She was able to picture her friend at home going crazy and her lack of boundaries was hitting again. Parker picked up the phone and rang Sophie who was even crankier than earlier the morning.

_**Sophie: **__what Parker?_

_**Parker: **__Hey! _

_**Sophie: **__I'm not in the mood Parker_

_**Parker: **__yeah OK. I wanted to know if you had taking my phone with you Sophie._

_**Sophie: **__Your bloody phone? Fuck you Parker! You're ringing using a frying pan, right?_

Sophie was going crazy and Parker was having a really good time punishing the brunette and she was barely able to hold her laugh.

_**Parker: **__What a silly question, I'm not ringing using a frying pan Sophie, I'm ringing from my phone to know if you had found it. Geez! Sorry if I got you fucking or something._

_**Sophie: **__Parker I swear_

_**Parker: **__Ups, sorry, I just understood what you meant about the pan, sorry Sophie. I didn't meant to be rude, don't know what's going on with my brain but seems to be cranky and moody._

When Sophie heard the words cranky and moody she felt a click on her head. She was doing exactly what Dru had told her to control, she was allowing her sex need to control her

_**Sophie: **__Sorry Parker, I just, doesn't matter. Yes, you have your own phone baby._

_**Parker: **__I apologize too, I shouldn't have assumed you were fucking someone, I mean you wouldn't do that and answer a phone._

_**Sophie: **__I'd better go and take a shower. Ill see you tomorrow Parker._

_**Parker: **__Thank you Sophie_

Sophie thought Parker was thinking her for helping her finding a phone that the blonde was having on her hand, but Parker was more thanking her for slowly submitting to her wishes without her even knowing. The blond knew she could be what Sophie needed, but she also knew that she was going to really make up to Sophie when the brunette finds out about Dru and Parker.

The next week went by quickly they had to cons to deal with in 7 days and they did pretty good. Parker kept an eye on Sophie, watching her dealing with her needs the best way she was able to. Parker was proud at the end of the week watching how Sophie was still on the edge but how she managed to control it having less tantrums and behaving each day more like the old Sophie.

Parker took a deep breath, finally Friday. She waited for Sophie to leave Nate's place before she said bye to their friends and head home. Parker logged as soon as she arrived home wanting to be there before Sophie. The brunette was really intuitive and the younger woman didn't wanted her to start linking Parker and Dru's time. She undressed with one eye on the screen waiting for Sophie and smiled when she logged. Considering the time that was when Sophie left Nate's the brunette had also logged as soon as she arrived home. Few seconds after xenia logged she said hi to Dru.

**xenia (Sophie):** Hello.. uhm, sorry I don't know what's the right way to address to you.

**Dru (Parker): **Dru is ok, formalities will come out naturally. How was your week?

**Dru (Parker): **What should I know?

**xenia (Sophie):** Nothing. I tried to relax and its my second week without any release.

**Dru (Parker): **Good.

** xenia (Sophie):** Good?

** Dru (Parker): **yes, good. Not much I can say at this point.

**xenia (Sophie):** May I ask what about you?

** Dru (Parker):** uhm well... why not? I did cum. Twice.

**xenia (Sophie):** you're kidding, you said

** Dru (Parker): **careful, think before you say anything you may regret. What did I said?

**xenia (Sophie):** Nothing. I misunderstood you. You have every right to ask me to hold back, but there's no reason for you to do it.

**Dru (Parker): **Exactly. I love smart women.

**xenia (Sophie):** yes, well. You said it the first day we talked, we both have a role here.

** Dru (Parker):** and we're settling the boundaries

**xenia (Sophie):** I'm still dying here

** Dru (Parker): **I know.

**xenia (Sophie):** please

**Dru (Parker): **please, what?

**xenia (Sophie):** I need it so much

**xenia (Sophie):** please

**Dru (Parker): **what

** xenia (Sophie):** tell me I'm free to cum, please

**Dru (Parker): **no

** xenia (Sophie):** please

**Dru (Parker): **no, if you hold it for two weeks you will be able to hold it for a third week, don't you?

** xenia (Sophie):** but...

**Dru (Parker): **really? But?

** xenia (Sophie):** I will do it.

**Dru (Parker): **Sure? Good.

** xenia (Sophie):** yes, I will.

Parker knew she was pushing Sophie too much and maybe too fast but she needed to take her to the point where there wouldn't be any return so Sophie would really give up and really submit to Parker and not only to the chat Mistress. They kept talking for about 2 hours, exchanging small details while Parker kept teasing the brunette.

**Dru (Parker): **I'm going to log off now girl, I'll see you during the week.

** xenia (Sophie):** yes sure. If things keep working ok maybe we could meet at some point.

**Dru (Parker): **Are you sure?.

** xenia (Sophie):** yes, we seem to click pretty good and probably it will feel a lot better in person.

**Dru (Parker): **Probably. Anyway there's something else you have to do for me this week.

Parker had chosen the words really carefully. She wanted Sophie to do what she was going to ask her because she wanted to but she said "you have to" so in a subtle way the brunette knew she was going to do it because Parker wanted though it was what Sophie needed and smiled when she read Sophie's next words that came out naturally.

**xenia (Sophie):** yes, anything you want Mistress.

**Dru (Parker): **I want you to hold your orgasm during this week, but I want you to submit to me and I'm going to give you two ways of doing it.

**Dru (Parker): **1.- Tease yourself daily, keep yourself horny and wet, on the edge and don't cum

** Dru (Parker): **2.- If you feel like it's the right moment to submit, make yourself cum, record it and send it to my mail . Don't worry, no need to record your face or any of that.

**Dru (Parker): **up to you. I'll be ok with both of them.

** xenia (Sophie):** ok. Thank you.

**Dru (Parker): **I'll see you here

**xenia (Sophie): **ok, bye

** Dru (Parker): **bye

Parker grinned and settled her new account on her Blackberry, she had the hope to get Sophie's video soon.


	3. Note

Hello again and sorry for taking an eternity. Life happened, shit happened and then good things happened and I got trapped. I wasnt feeling the need of writing and often I had no time to do so when I felt it. However, Im finally back being myself and here goes the end of the story. This is not exactly what I had in mind 2 years ago, but as things changed I changed and the story did too.

Hope you enjoye it.

Thanks again and I'm really sorry for publishing a story and never finishing it. I hate that as reader.

Hugs. Kay.


	4. Misunderstandings

** CHAPTER 3 Misunderstandings.**

**_** Disclaimer: All characters belong to TNT**_ **

After their conversation Parker was at her place checking a few more stolen webs from Sophie's laptop, discovering what kind of things the woman was into, what were her favorite naughty dreams, what kind of underclothing she liked... Parker had often heard people say "a lady on the streets but a slut between the sheets" but taking a good look at Sophie she was just getting to understand the meaning of it. Sophie was delicious, delicate, she was so femenine, always perfectly dressed, her shoes, her purses, her make up always fitting exactly the best way to make her look perfect. Her gorgeous accent turning her voice into sulty music, those beautiful brown eyes... Parker coulndt avoid her hands to caress her own body thinking about the brunette and how good she would taste, she would feel, how the differences between their skins would increase their common arousal, the memories of Sophie saying "Parker" was just what the blonde needed to climax, she wanted to hear the english woman to cum saying her name, she needed it and she wouldn't wait long. Parker always got what she wanted and this time was no difference.

On the other side of the city Sophie was simply sitting on the bed, staring at the computer with one last command. It would be so bloody easy to give up, to turn on the cam and do what she needed the most, but something inside her was telling her to wait, remembering her that holding back would only increase the pleasure of giving up. She could feel her nipples hard as pebbles against the soft cotton of her shirt as much as she could feel the wetness over her shorts and Sophie blamed herself for being so naïve as to not wear bra and panties before starting a conversation that was doomed to arouse her death till minute one. Considering her options she decided to take a shower and consider her chances there, obviously it was going to be a long cold shower. The brunette undressed and headed straight towards the shower breathing hard as the cold water sprained over her overheated body. She stayed under the cold water for about 15 minutes trying to find out what was so weird about Dru. She felt like there was something missing and couldn't really find out what was it, her brain was overloaded, something was annoying her and the fact that she was totally unable to figure out what it was killing her. Dru felt good, that was why she had offered to meet in a close future, she felt good, she felt close, real, and needy of her, but there was something else missing. Shaking her head she closed the water, whatever it was she could not find an answer so she just took a towel and wrapped herself on it heading for a glass of water when she heard the phone. Smiling she saw Parker's name on the screen and wondered if she was calling to know if she had lost her phone too. With a big grin Sophie took the phone and answered _"Hiya Parker"_

the giggle on the other side made Sophie laugh _"someone is on a good mood tonight, do you need anything hun?". _

For the next hour after logging off Dru Parker had being considering her options and she decided to play some more and took her phone to tease Sophie a little though things went a little out of hand and she found herslef laughing like a child playing with a new toy and asking Sophie to go out with her _"I heard about a new club, wanna come?" _Asked shivering when the last word came out with a lust that was not supposed to be there.

Shopie was surprised by the offer and thought about declining it but saying no to Parker was not something she could do. _"I just showered, I was... It was hot, pick you up in 45 min? Then you can tell me where we are going" _After a few seconds of hesitation Parker decided to push Sophie harder _"No. Put on a shirt, jeans and Ill pick you up in 30 min. I feel like riding the bike tonight. See you in 30" _15 seconds later Sophie was staring at the phone feeing strangely aroused by Parker's behaviour, _"grab your wits woman... that's not your misterious Mistress" _thought before heading towards the wardrobe to choose what to wear. After discarding several items Sophie decided to wear a tank top that left not much to the imagination, the tightest jeans she had and a nice leather jacket. She looked herself on the mirror and smiled, if Dru was going to drive her crazy with desire she would make sure the people around her would feel the same after watching her.

Parker dressed as usual took a deep breath and took her motorbike. She grabbed another helmet for Sophie and took a deep breath trying to control herself. Driving faster than she should she found herself in front of Sophie's house few minutes before the time she had settle. Sophie was leaving the house and Parker found herself again thanking no one was able to hear her thoughts of she would just be arrested for indecency because of the thoughts of what she would do to Sophie. Not trusting herlsef Parker handled the helmet to the brunette and offered her body as support. The driving from Sophie's to the club was slower, Parker knew Sophie would seriously scold her if she was wreckless driving so she behaved. Parker left the bike on a reserved place and smiled to Sophie when she got rid of the helmet. "_Dont look at me like that. The owner is an old friend of mine, we kind of dated long time ago". _Sophie grinned shaking her head because why she was abouth to complain about parking there without knowing the owners. Parker grabbed her hand and walked towards the bouncer greeting him. Instantly the door opened leaving a long line of young girls totally upset looking at them skipping the line. _"Parker..." _said Shophie Parker just looked back and her friend and shrugged _"Shhhh" _was all the blonde said before handling the helmets to a bartender before whispering something on her ear.

Parker took Sophie's hand and walked them towards the dance floor. She started dancing around Sophie making sure her body thrusted against the right spots of the brunette's body and after a few minutes the bartender came with two drinks. Sophie took a sip from her drink and smiled leaning close to Parker's ear and whispered _"vodka... you know me well, and you are bossy tonight". _Parker felt her body about to burst in flames and she decided to keep playing despite of the risk of getting burned. _"I AM bossy when I HAVE to Sophie darling. I know your darkest desires... like that vodka, and god know's you've being cranky and moody lately love". _She could feel the brunettes body shivering against her body and smiled knowing she was starting to get what she wanted.

Sophie on the other side swallowed hard as she felt her nipples hardening because of Parker's voice and ecided it was time to do something about what had being killing her for weeks _"I've to go to the restroom... give me a few minutes" _said Sophie running away towards the bathroom and leaving Parker standing up in the middle of the dance floor with a lusty smile draw on her lips.

Parker danced a little bit more before heading towards the bar to ask for a new drink. She took her Blackberry and started checking her messages knowing full well what Sophie was up to in the restroom. About 15 minutes later and two cold beers she got a new message and her smile grew wider reading the title of the message and the body.

_"Dear Dru, you were right, I've being cranky and moody and needy and I'm not good at having to keep my hands to myself. I got out today and someone has managed to drive me crazy enough to do this. You were right I do it on my own volition knowing I need it. Sorry, probably not the best recording. Restrooms and people asking you to pee fast is not a good mix when you try to get off. Bye."_

After sending the email and taking a deep breath Sophie faced the line of women looking at her with killer eyes for taking such a big time for something that usually requires a few seconds. Keeping her head high Sophie left the restroom and walked around the club trying to find Parker. After a few minutes something started kicking inside her head. Something was obvious and she was missing it, something was there and not getting to see it was killing her. The brunette not used to the feeling of missing the evident was starting to to have a headache not understanding things until she saw Parker. She was smiling and talking with one of the bartenders, a beer in her left hand and her phone on the right one. She was sitting on a stool confortably sitting on it, it was obvious something was going on and suddenly it clicked. Pissed off she got closer to Parker and grabbing her by her shoulders she pushed her around_ "you were winding me up, all this time. It's you Parker, it's being giving me headache knowing I was missing something and I just understood it. This is you Parker!" _Parker was just speechless and saw through the corner of her eye the bartender leave as fast as she could as Sophie seemed a volcano about to explode. Parker opened her mouth to say something but the volcano turned off, tears on her eyes looking at Parker with dissapointment _"This was you... you lied" _was all the british woman said before turning around and running away from Parker who was speechless trying to find out how Sophie had managed to link things in less than 20 minutes.


	5. Boundaries

**CHAPTER 4 Boundaries.**

**** Disclaimer: All characters belong to TNT** **

** This is the last chapter, not what I wanted it to be but the best I could do right now. I found out yesterday I had this strange urge, I needed this story closed and I knew how I wanted it. I hope you enjoy it guys. Thank you for reading and sorry for the wait. Obviously all mistakes are mine.**

** Thanks again. Kay.**

Parker left the club conscious that she was not going to find Sophie anywhere so she decided not to look for the woman. Not feeling well enough she decided it was best to walk home and give time to her brain to think about things. First thing she should seriously consider was the fact that she would need to leave the team, it was her who messed things up and she was not going to allow Sophie to do it. It was going to be impossible to suceed on a con if they were not able to trust each other. Next thing was going to be... was... there was... Parker silently sobbed there was nothing else. Her life was the team. She would pack and leave the town, Sophie would create some story about why she left and in a few months everyone would have forgotten about her, probably even find her a replacement.

After a long walk Parker reached her place. She changed her clothing and sat on a chair thinking about writing an apology letter to Sophie but all she could write down was _"I am sorry" _and realizing there was nothing to be said that would right her wrongs she just started packing things, if she was good at one thing appart of stealing it was at quickly vanishing from others peoples lives and although it hurt this time she needed this to be a record.

After half the night packing she heard a familiar voice behind her _"when people mess things up, they talk, yell at each other, curse, curse and blame each __other and they apologize Parker. Normal people do not run away". _Parker turned around and saw Sophie, she was still wearing the same clothing she worn at the club and she seemed to have cooled down _"Im sorry, so sorry. I... do not understand things. I'm not like you guys. I don't get all this soppy thing about feelings. I tried to get to know you, and the boys... but they are boring, and you... you... I like that too and … sorry I never meant to be nosey. I never meant to hurt you"._

Sophie was surprised, even it was Parker that speech was weirder than her usual. _"OK,... first, you understand things, and you get the feelings things or you wouldnt be apologizing. Second, I dont see why you would want the boys attending a party in a lesbian club. Yes I realized that it was that when there was not a single male around... and finally what the bloody hell do you mean by hurting me and being nosey? Usually you are hard to follow but tonight you are about to win a medal Parker"_

Parker sat on her bed and looked at her toes ashamed _"I thought it would be fun, not dangerous. I truly respect you and I truly thought I could give you something you longed for and give you something I wanted to"_

Sophie kneeled between Parker's legs and grabbed the youngest woman's face forcing her to raise her eyes and look at her _"Explain this Parker. How on earth you owning a lesbian club is going to show any lack of respect towards me? We both know I've slept with men and women"_

_ "I want... I... the club? What the? The club? Is this all about a sodding club? Not the chat? Not the last weeks?" _asked Parker with surprise.

The brunette was speechless, maybe she was wrong, maybe she read the signs wrong and Parker was not the owner of the place and the she heard again Parker's last questions on her mind _"Why are you asking about a chat and about the last weeks? Parker..."_

Parker simply stared at Sophie, straight on the eye not able to say a word. Sophie never knew she was Dru but she had revealed the information before it was time _"I own the club... I thought it would be fun to have it" _whispered the blonde trying to find a way to explain things and not getting Sophie mad at her and destroy the last weeks _"Sophie..." _said Parker trying to grab the brunette's hand when she started moving to stand up but Sophie only raised her hand begging Parker to stop talking, she grabbed the blackberry and showed it to Parker with a questioning look. _"Your reaction, you were worried, scared to death and not because of the club. You were worried about me finding out something else. I am not going to break into your phone, but tell me something if I send an email to someone I just met on the net a few weeks back... is my mail going to end up here? I want the bloody truth."_

Parker was trying to remember every single thing Sophie taught her about people, reactions, gestures, reading the body. She first look at her eyes, they were darker than usual, she was breathing heavier than usual but looking up again at her face she didnt seemed upset neither happy. Her voice was a little deeper than usual and her accent thicker, and her body seemed to be relax enough to not be thinking about killing her. If she paid enough attention she would say Sophie was not mad at her, surprised yes, aroused maybe a little bit, a little upset for sure, but not really mad at her... Parker shook her head it was time to risk it all.

Standing up Parker said_"Sit" _and watched for a few seconds how Sophie was not moving. She got closer to Sophie took the Blackberry and placed her again on its place before turning back against to look at the other woman _"It's not a command, just a friendly request, please Sophie sit, chair, bed, table, floor... just sit for a few minutes. Listen to me and if then you can leave if you feel like killing me" _The voice and the tone of Parker made Sophie react and she sat on the chair.

Parker sat in front of her and closed her eyes _"Ok, lets do this. I have wanted you for... long I dont know I cant remember since when but long. I have tried to be more sensitive, more open to people and that took me to like you a lot more than I like any of the boys and then Hardison taught me how to get into a computer and I thought it would be a good way to get to know you all and stop looking... stop being... well me. They are boring, seriously boring cooking and nerd info and family... wait wait Im talking about non sense. I mean I took a look inside your computers and theirs was boring but yours... you were all I wanted, you were into the opposite of what I am into and I created Dru. I am not her, she is me if you see the difference. I __am the one who wanted you the way she said, I am the one who wants you to kneel for me, who wants to drive you crazy with lust and to take you to the darkest places your desires can imagine. I am the woman who had a complete plan to make you want me, long for my kisses and my touch, I wanted you to need me. Once you'd be mine I would have taken you somewhere, blindfolded, showed you how good we could be together and then I would have told you that it was me... but seems I am only good at profesional cons. I am the one who has not touched herself since the first day you met Dru." _watching the surprised after the last sentence in Sophie Parker smiled _"Sorry I lied, but as I said I had to make sure you understood boundaries, but I wanted you to give me that pleasure I never wanted to be myself at the thought of you"_

They stayed like that, sitting in front of each other in silence for about half an hour. Parker could see Sophie internally debating about if slapping her or believing in her so she simply waited. Finally Sophie took her turn to speak _"I want to slap you, I should slap you. I don't know what pisses me off the most, the hacking, the lies, the teasing, or the fact that you are this bloody slow to understand that I like you, that I've wanted you since the first day we met. Of course, you are you and you have your own natural speed... Bloody hell Parker... however I'm not slapping you because of two things. First off it seems that you learned something about reading people or you wouldn't have given me that speech. Secondly I went to the bathroom and sent Dru, sent you, that email because being that close to you was making me crazy with need. Oh yes and third, I dont even know if that's the right order for the first and the second reason..." _Sophie stood up and walked towards the door locking it up. She turned around and slowlly started getting naked getting closer step by step to Parker who was looking at her as if a ghost had crossed the room. In all her glory Sophie stopped in front of Parker and looked at her _"I'm really crossed at you, I want to be it, but something felt good with those chats. I am going to kneel for you, only for you. Once we leave this house no one ever is going to know about this, not if it is for one night and not if it is for the rest of our lives. That's the only promise I need." _

Parker nodded and stood up, it was not the first time she was allowed to see that body in all her glory but this time the brunette looked even sexier. _"Lay on the bed" said Parker and undressed watching Sophie waiting for her. "Here it's us, the real us, while fucking, shagging, making love,... outside its what they know about us. We are not sharing this, not today, not tomorrow, not ever". _Parker placed herself over the older woman's body and smiled feeling her bodies together. _"I want to hear you Sophie" _said Parker while gently pushing her leg between her love's to spread Sophie's legs and place her thigh against her sex. Sophie moaned at the contact and smiled to herself, gently biting Parker's earlobe she whispered_ "I willingly submit to you. I give you all the control... Mistress"_

Parker groaned with delight at the sound of those words and smiled. She kissed Sophie, hard and deep taking possession of what she thought to be hers and she knew she was right when isntantly the brunette allowed Parker's tongue to enter her mouth and conquer new territory. The kiss was hard and needy and soon they both were moaning into the kiss trying to stop their hips from thrusting against each other without any success. Not in the mood to wait Parker broke the kiss and breathing erratic she gave a long lick to Sophie's nipples _"I'll have time for the slow thing tomorrow. I want what's mine now"_. Sophie shivered and bit her lips in anticipation when she saw Parker turning around and placing her own sex over the brit's mouth_ "I don't think I need to tell you... ohhh god yes!"_ Sophie simply placed her hands over Parker's bum pushing her against her mouth and started licking and sucking the blonde's wetness. Parker instantly did the same thing but playing hard she pushed two fingers inside the brunette's sex fingering her furiously. The need was big enough to not allow them much time before both of them were cursing and thanking the gods for the wonders of the world while hitting a hard orgasm.

After a few more rounds, in all positions and at all speeds they ended up falling asleep. Something was disturbing her sleep and Parker woke up when after turning around and finding out there was no Sophie anywhere close. _"Sophie? What the hell are you doing in the kitchen? Is there a bloody elephant in there with you?" _Parker walked into the kitched naked and a little upset about being woken up but the sight of

Sophie in the kitchen naked looking for something was as arousing as funny_"Seriously, you should be knackered after I fucked you for like... 3 hours..." _The woman turned around to find a sleepy Parker standing up against the counter_ "Sorry, I needed tea..." _explained the brunette _"brits and tea... I swear you are..." _Parker was about to leave the kitchen when she realized that it was too early to do anything but it was never too early to have sex "_there's no tea, come here, I will get you some tomorrow or today or whatever I dont know the time..." _without tea Sophie was now trying to put everything back in place and not paying much attention to Parker_ "go to bed I'll be there in 5 min Parker". _

Parker took a deep breath, it was now or never and with a steady calm voice Parker decided to claim what was hers according to Sophie a few hours back. _"Come here. Kneel in front of me Sophie" _Sophie looked at her wondering if she heard ok and left everything in the table when she saw the blonde's face. Parker was against the counter, looking at her with serenity and with a control Sophie only saw on the young woman when she was working. Feeling her mouth watering she walked the few steps that kept her appart and knelt without hesitation. The brunettewithout saying a word knelt and kept a submissive position with her head down, her hands over her thighs and her legs open. Parker's hand caressed Sophie's head and smiled _"you look so fucking hot right now, so perfect and gorgeous... make me cum. No hands, no hands at all I dont feel like restraining you tonight" _Licking her lips Sophie nodded she wanted to say something but it was hard to find the words and it just became impossible when Parker opened her legs and offered her sex.

Sophie moved closer, she could smell Parker's arousal and not able to hold herself she moaned in anticipation. She placed her wet mouth over the brunette's sex tasting again her juices and with her tongue she licked the lips slowlly and gently teasing Parker before using the tongue to part the lips and enter her. _"ohhh good, dont stop Sophie" _but Sophie was not thinking about stopping at all just about making it last as long as possible so sher started licking her lips and licking around the clit avoiding the contact with the clit. Sophie was enjoying herself though she knew it would have being lot funnier with hands when she felt a tug on her hair _"I said make me cum Sophie, not tease me, or play with me. Dont make me say it __again." The brunette nodded "Sorry Mistress, it won't happen again" _and indeed she understood, as soon as the tug softened Sophie started sucking Parkers clit hungrily. She was sucking and licking and humming and tipping with the tongue in a way that it was making Parker crazy. A few minutes after reminding Sophie what she wanted Parker grabbed again Sophie's head keeping her on the exact place she wanted her to be and groaned while cumming _"god yeeessss Sophie". _After getting the release she wanted Parker made Sophie stand up and licked her face covered with her juices. _"You are no cumming for a few hours because you did not obey my command, and while I tease you. Im going to keep you on the edge for a few hours while we reach a few agreements about rules darling. It is not a punished dont worry you will cum, eventually. As there was no rules I'm not considering it like a big fault but you know better than that right..." _Sophie nodded admiting she knew she was wrong teasing her Mistress when that was not clearly her wish and moaned with delight as she felt Parker's tongue licking her lips_ "Now the safe word is leverage and your first rule is obeying me without hesitation, no more free will for you while we do this". _

Sophie looked at Parker and smiled, a truly brilliant confident smile _"yes Mistress, we need to settle limits and boundaries and I understand and accept I did wrong."_

Parker smiled and gently kissed Sophie on the lips_ "believe me you wont forget it again. I'm going to keep you on the edge of an orgasm until you beg me to fuck senseless darling, and then I will fuck you so hard that you wont be able to walk properly in a few days. You are mine, mine and no one else's" _she took Sophie's hand and took her back to the bed _"I'd rather do this without restraining you, but I will if necessary"_ explained Parker and waited until Sophie realized she needed to vocalized her consent _"I will try to keep steady and I will try not to cum and I will let you know when I'm dangerously close, right?"_

Parker leaned and gave Sophie a light kiss on the cheek before showing her a set of cuffs and leaving them in the nightstand _"Im serious about this, so just in case I need them" _Parker turned around to start placing her boundaries when she stopped and looked at Sophie again. She was there, naked and exposed trusting and offering her her body and Parker felt a selfishness she had never ever felt before _"No one, except me touches you. You are mine, mine." _Shopie nodded in understanding she knew that possessive feeling was more close to love than any other thing and that she needed to give Parker some time to figure it out_ "You are mine Sophie. As mine as I'm yours. Here and out there". _Sophie nodded and smiled to Parker _"I know Parker my love. Here, Mistress owns her sub. Out there we own each other"_

Parker smiled and bit her lip _"Spread your arms and legs Sophie. Boundaries" _and Sophie happily obbliged with the feeling of a very good future ahead of them.


End file.
